


Другой путь

by Zombieboy



Series: Другой путь [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Cagan, Drama, Kink, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Карл теперь в ряду Спасителей. На этот раз они с Дуайтом отправляются в разведывательный рейд, но сталкиваются с непредвиденными обстоятельствами. Карл, рискуя всем, нарушает приказ Нигана…





	Другой путь

      Карл торопливо шёл по тёмным коридорам Святилища, обеспокоенный тем, что впервые проспал отъезд. У Спасителей был жёсткий распорядок: ровно в девять утра с базы выезжали все рейдеры, участвующие в сборе припасов, разборках с должниками или разведке. Им с Дуайтом как раз предстояло последнее.  
  
      По неведомой Карлу причине Ниган весьма неохотно брал его на разборки, хотя и любил потом красоваться, рассказывая, как круто Люсиль разнесла кому-то башку. Однажды Карл спросил его об этом, но Ниган, как всегда, отшутился, что для воспитания настоящего убийцы нужно какое-то время подержать его на «голодном пайке». А ещё добавил, что пока ты пацан, к крови и смертям легко привыкнуть, и тогда убийство теряет всякую ценность.  
  
      «Тот, кто вырос среди шлюх, становится или педиком, или святошей, — насмешливый голос Нигана тут же возник в голове. — Не имею ничего против ни тех, ни других, но ты у меня будешь реальным мужиком. Который иногда, время от времени, слушает мои проповеди».  
  
      Тогда Карл с недовольной гримасой послал его к чёрту, а Ниган расхохотался, но смысл издевательской метафоры был ясен.  
  
      Карл почти достиг выхода, когда увидел возле лестницы Шерри, явно поджидающую кого-то. Для бывшей жены тощего и нескладного Дуайта выглядела она даже слишком хорошо. Нигану Шерри подходила гораздо больше — возможно, поэтому Карлу она не нравилась.  
  
      Заметив его, Шерри подошла ближе и, положив руку на перила, хмуро уставилась на Карла.  
  
      — Эй, не передашь кое-что Дуайту? — Она показала небольшой алюминиевый термос. — Вы ведь едете на разведку вместе?  
  
      Карл даже не пытался изобразить дружелюбие.  
  
      — И что там такое? — Он недовольно взглянул на термос.  
  
      — Ромашковый чай, — Шерри поджала губы. — Вчера у Дуайта был сильный кашель. Иногда это помогает. Можешь отпить, если не веришь.  
  
      — С чего бы мне?  
  
      — Не знаю… Ты же никому из нас не доверяешь. Я права?  
  
      — Ага, особенно тем, кто зовёт меня «эй». — Карл нехотя забрал термос и сунул его в сумку, где лежал их с Дуайтом ланч.  
  
      — Смотришь прямо как Ниган, — разглядывая его, Шерри усмехнулась.  
  
      — Мы все здесь Ниган. — Карл тряхнул волосами, почему-то подумав, что Шерри должен быть омерзителен вид пустой глазницы. Но он всё равно откинул назад чёлку, спускавшуюся почти до самого подбородка.  
  
      «Пусть полюбуется на то, какой я урод. Здесь это ровным счётом ничего не значит».  
  
      — Верно, — она как-то странно прищурилась, — особенно ты — его любимчик.  
  
      — Завидуешь?  
  
      На самом деле, ему было плевать.  
  
      — Нет, — в голосе Шерри слышалось едва уловимое волнение, словно она хотела сказать о чём-то важном, но почему-то не могла выразиться прямо. — Если люди меня ненавидят, то хотя бы за дело, а не потому, что Ниган ставит кого-то из жён выше других. Я ведь тебе тоже не нравлюсь?  
  
      — Не нравишься, как и все здесь.  
  
      Он бы сказал, что с самого первого дня в Святилище срать хотел на мнение Спасителей, но это и без того было очевидно.  
  
      — А как же он? — Шерри лукаво улыбнулась.  
  
      Возможно, тем самым она пыталась его поддеть, но Карл лишь отмахнулся.  
  
      — Уверен, ответ ты и так знаешь. Мне нужно идти.  
  
      Он почти развернулся к ней спиной, но Шерри никак не хотела его отпускать.  
  
      — Кстати…  
  
      Карл почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к плечу и принуждённо обернулся. Теперь Шерри смотрела иначе, словно за секунду эта взрослая, уверенная в себе волчица обратилась в робкого ягнёнка. Карл знал, что женщины применяют такие уловки только когда им что-то нужно, но в упор не мог понять, чего именно добивается Шерри.  
  
      — Лучше надень повязку. На дороге пыльно, может начаться нагноение.  
  
      Она впервые опустила глаза. Карл зло хмыкнул и спросил:  
  
      — А ты что, врач?  
  
      — Нет, но окончила курсы медсестёр когда-то, — она тяжело вздохнула и огляделась. —Тине нужна была помощь с уколами инсулина.  
  
      Воспоминания об умершей сестре явно причиняли ей боль, но Карла это почему-то не тронуло.  
  
      — Меня ты тоже будешь спасать? — Разглядывая её, он склонил голову набок.  
  
      — Придётся, если прикажут, — в голосе Шерри вновь появились упрямые нотки, но она быстро совладала с собой. — Ты же позволишь помочь?  
  
      — Даже не сомневайся. — Карл небрежно махнул и пошёл к выходу.  
  
      — Карл! — Шерри громко окликнула его у самой двери. — Что бы там ни внушал тебе Ниган — ты не лидер, пока тебя ненавидят или боятся. Но ты всегда можешь заслужить уважение даже презирающих тебя людей. Смотри, не упусти свой шанс, когда он представится.  
  
      Возможно, она ждала какого-то ответа, но Карл молча вышел из здания, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  


***

  
      Когда Карл добежал до ворот, у машин собралось человек двадцать вооружённых до зубов Спасителей. Некоторые машины уже отъезжали, и Карл мысленно молился, чтобы среди их водителей не было Дуайта. Заглядевшись на почти неразличимые в облаке пыли машины, он вдруг услышал голос Нигана. Карл не заметил его, потому что Ниган стоял в «слепой зоне» — справа.  
  
      — Опаздываешь, убийца.  
  
      Карл резко обернулся, и только тогда увидел, что Ниган идёт к нему, неся Люсиль на плече.  
  
      — Извини, я… — Карл быстро приблизился и замялся, не зная, что сказать.  
  
      — Проспал, верно? — глядя на него, Ниган усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ну, вообще, да. — Карл рассеяно почесал шею.  
  
      — Хорошо, что не успел соврать, — внимательно наблюдая за погрузкой оружия, Ниган вынул из кармана пачку сигарет и, достав одну, машинально сунул её Карлу, — а то пришлось бы тебя наказывать, теряя драгоценное время.  
  
      — Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
  
      Принимая сигарету, Карл воровато осмотрелся по сторонам, а затем уставился на него, наморщив лоб.  
  
      Таскать за ним Люсиль, брить шею опасной бритвой и забирать из стирки одежду было ещё куда ни шло — в конце концов, подобные приказы означали, что Ниган ему доверяет. Но прикуривание сигарет в схему отношений «босс-подчинённый», по мнению Карла, как-то не укладывалось. Он, конечно, делал это и раньше, но наедине, а не когда кругом полным-полно людей.  
  
      — Нет, — Ниган хохотнул, доставая из пачки вторую сигарету, — расслабься, парень. Эта пусть побудет у тебя. Что-то вроде заначки, сечёшь? Отдашь, когда вернусь.  
  
      Карл ругнулся и предательски покраснел, зато Нигана, похоже, его смущение позабавило.  
  
      — Ничего, ковбой, не кисни. — Он весело хлопнул Карла по плечу. — Утренний стояк — это нормально. Вот если его нет — с тобой явно что-то не так. Но у тебя-то всё в порядке, раз такие мысли в башку лезут. Посмотри на свой маленький конфуз с философской точки зрения.  
  
      Он с самодовольной улыбкой потрепал его за щёку.  
  
      — Да пошёл ты! — Карл зло отмахнулся и уже хотел было бежать к воротам, как Ниган остановил его, удержав за рукав.  
  
      — Стоять, — теперь он говорил серьёзно и жёстко, — я с тобой ещё не закончил. Сегодня наши парни провернут кое-какую операцию — надо одного мужика накормить дерьмом, примерно как твоего папашу. Макс и Лиза со второй базы на днях поймали разведчика. Говорит, его ребят тут много бродит… Так что из машины не высовывайся и никуда не отходи от шоссе, понял? В лесу могут быть чужаки, и я как-то не уверен, что ты им понравишься.  
  
      — И что нам тогда делать в этом рейде? — Карл обернулся в сторону машин. Он наконец-то заметил Дуайта — выглядел тот действительно неважно, но брать больничный в Святилище, видимо, было не принято.  
  
      — Следить за дорогой. — Ниган нарушил ход его мыслей. — Появится чужак — ты знаешь, как следует поступить, убийца.  
  
      — Хорошо, я понял, — он кивнул и хмуро добавил: — Тебе не кажется, что моему напарнику лучше бы отлежаться день-другой в лазарете? У Дуайта, похоже, лихорадка.  
  
      — Карл-Карл, как же это трогательно! — Ниган картинно возвёл глаза к небу. — Ты обрёл верного друга, да ещё где — в бывшем вражеском, мать его, логове! Разве не замечательно?!  
  
      Он ткнул пальцем в грудь Карла, насмешливо его рассматривая. Ниган, как всегда, издевался, потому что Карл полез не в своё дело.  
  
      — Что же ты замолчал, ковбой? — спросил Ниган тоном, который Карл ненавидел. — Давай ещё поговорим о соплях и кашле нашего общего друга, мне же это чертовски важно!  
  
      — Я сказал всё, что хотел. — Он опустил голову, жалея, что вообще заикнулся о Дуайте и его проблемах.  
  
      — Не могу и передать, как мне жаль, — Ниган изобразил разочарованную мину, но уже через секунду раздражённо продолжил: — Кстати, о болезнях. У твоей лесной принцессы ночью был понос, что не удивительно — она ведь до сих пор тащит в рот всякую дрянь. Томас дал ей антибиотики, но учти, в следующий раз будешь плясать над ней с бубном. Лекарства, предназначенные моим людям, переводить на соплячку никто не станет. Она твоя ответственность, не забывай. Свободен.  
  
      Карл пошёл к фургону. Он слышал, как Ниган громко подбадривал своих бойцов, чтобы те поторопились с погрузкой. Его голос вновь звучал, как положено — твёрдо и насмешливо. На памяти Карла, так умел говорить только Ниган. Затылком он чувствовал на себе взгляд, глубокий и пронзительный, но понимал — стоит обернуться, и самодовольная ухмылка не заставит себя ждать.  
  
      «Ну уж нахер», — решил Карл и, сжав кулаки, направился к Дуайту, угрюмо таращившемуся на него возле фургона.  
  
      — Что?! — Влезая в фургон, Карл со злостью рванул на себя дверцу кабины. — Я говорил с Ниганом, ты сам видел.  
  
      Смерив его недовольным взглядом, Дуайт, тем не менее, промолчал и занял место за рулём.  
  
      — Я взял с собой чоппер на случай, если долбанный мотор снова загнётся. Бад сказал, надо быть настороже, у наших ребят намечается какая-то заварушка.  
  
      — Да, — Карл низко надвинул шляпу, — я уже в курсе.  
  
      — Кто бы сомневался, — Дуайт хмыкнул и тут же закашлялся, едва не выпустив руль.  
  


***

  
      Они ехали по шоссе почти два часа. Вокруг было спокойно, и лишь иногда из леса выходили одинокие ходячие. Шатаясь и падая, ведомые голодом, они всё равно вставали и брели вдоль дороги.  
  
      Когда-то они с отцом убивали таких одиночек, избавляя от мучений, а теперь никому не было дела до чужих мертвецов.  
  
      Карл смотрел в окно и думал о тех людях, которым предстояла встреча со Спасителями. Что это была за группа? В чём они провинились перед Ниганом? Кто их возглавляет? Карл ничего о них не знал. Возможно, им принадлежала община вроде Александрии — люди просто пытались выжить и делали это, как умели. А вот сам Ниган, в отличие от прочих, был занят отнюдь не выживанием. Казалось, именно сейчас он жил на всю катушку и ловил кайф, понимая, что наконец-то пришло его время. Припасы, лекарства, оружие — только повод, чтобы подмять под себя, подчинить каждого или уничтожить. «Мы все тут Ниган» — эти слова обрели для Карла совершенно иной смысл. Не люди становились им, а он проникал в людей, опутывая их волю, словно спрут. Теперь часть Нигана была и у Карла. Его собственный Ниган — это страх и постоянная тупая боль в сердце.  
  
      — Слушай, а кто они, не знаешь? — Карл обернулся к Дуайту. — Те ребята, на которых сегодня охотятся?  
  
      — Лесные братья, — беспокойно глядя на дорогу, Дуайт опять откашлялся и шмыгнул носом.  
  
      — Что, как в «Робин Гуде»? — Карл невольно хмыкнул.  
  
      — Угу, типа того.  
  
      Зная, что Дуайт — не самый разговорчивый парень на свете, Карл снова спросил, разглядывая лес:  
  
      — И кто там лидер?  
  
      — Да так, мужик один, — он зачем-то достал из бардачка бинокль и притормозил. — Ларс Вандерберг, бывший военный лётчик, кажется.  
  
      Карл пожал плечами. Имя лидера Лесных братьев ему ровным счётом ни о чём не говорило. От приступа кашля Дуайта опять скрутило в бараний рог, и только тут Карл вспомнил о Шерри. Он полез в сумку и достал оттуда термос.  
  
      — Чуть не забыл. Это от твоей бывшей. — Карл небрежно протянул его Дуайту. — Говорит, ты болен и скоро загнёшься.  
  
      Дуайт взял термос, но тут же отложил на сидение. Вид у него был такой взволнованный, что Карл невольно нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит.  
  
      — Все мы тут скоро загнемся. — Он снова посмотрел в бинокль и быстро передал его Карлу. — На-ка, полюбуйся. Твою ж мать, надо было сообщить ребятам со второй базы ещё вчера!  
  
      Карл взглянул в бинокль и тут же понял, что именно так встревожило Дуайта. Впереди, всего в нескольких милях от них, был перекрёсток. Одно шоссе пересекало другое, и на обочине всё ещё торчал чудом уцелевший светофор. Рядом стоял указатель — ориентир для своих, направляющий ко Второй базе Спасителей. Там устроили дополнительный склад для разных нужд: фонари, спички, кое-какая одежда, свечи, одеяла, даже лодки и брезентовые палатки, — всё, что пока не требовалось в Святилище, свозили туда, чтобы рассредоточить припасы. Базу охраняло человек десять — больше там и не требовалось, — а дорога к ней была всего одна. И сейчас прямо по этой дороге медленно плелось стадо ходячих. Огромное стадо, если судить по запаху разложения, просочившемуся в машину на таком расстоянии.  
  
      — Что за херня, откуда они взялись?! — Карл взглянул на сильно побледневшего Дуайта — его руки дрожали не то от страха, не то от лихорадки.  
  
      — С северного шоссе. — Он машинально смахнул пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. — Макс ещё позавчера видел стадо поблизости. Блядь, они же к грёбаной ловушке шли!  
  
      — Выходит, не дошли!  
  
      Карл готов был врезать Дуайту по тощей грязной шее. Проверять ловушки на этом участке дороги и зачищать их от оставшихся трупаков было его работой, но из-за болезни Дуайт пропустил целых два дня, и теперь вся эта армия голодных мертвецов направлялась к их людям. Что может сделать толпа ходячих с маленьким отрядом, защищённым лишь самодельным забором из ржавого железа, Карл знал не понаслышке. Боевых припасов на отстрел огромного стада им не хватит, а попытка прорваться на легковой машине тоже равносильна самоубийству. Люди на базе были обречены, но попытаться что-то сделать, определённо, стоило. Когда Ниган узнает, что в смерти его людей косвенно виноват Дуайт, на жизнь его непутёвого напарника никто и цента не поставит.  
  
      — Можно взять мотоцикл, он достаточно громкий. — Карл пожалел, что не снял с Нигана его кожаные перчатки. — Звук уведёт стадо на север. Пока ты предупредишь наших на базе, я заберу с собой хотя бы часть мертвяков, и вам на месте будет полегче. Дэрил так уже делал в Александрии.  
  
      — И как, получилось? — Дуайт устало потёр воспалённые глаза, маленькие и красные, как у лабораторной крысы.  
  
      — Увести? — Карл не понял.  
  
      — Вернуться, — он вздохнул и снова зашёлся лающим кашлем.  
  
      — Ты же видел его, что за вопрос?!  
  
      Он решил, что Дуайт издевается или не доверяет ему. Впервые Карл по-настоящему разозлился на напарника. Раньше Дуайт своим ворчанием и кислой обожжённой рожей его просто раздражал, будучи чем-то вроде наглядного напоминания о собственном увечье. Парни в Святилище время от времени острили, что их сладкую парочку впору прозвать Крюгер и Циклоп — подобное бесило, конечно, хотя в глубине души Карлу было плевать. Но теперь, когда Дуайт строил из себя дурака, это почему-то серьёзно задевало за живое.  
  
      — Не знаю, малой, не знаю, — осипший от кашля голос Дуайта прервал ход его мыслей. — Как-то оно уж больно рискованно. Если что пойдёт не так, тебе-то всё уже до фени будет, а с меня Ниган не только живьём шкуру сдерёт, но и мясо заодно! Если уж на то пошло, грёбаный мотоцикл поведу я.  
  
      Поняв, что ошибся, Карл перевёл дух.  
  
      — Нет, Дуайт, — он покачал головой, — сначала мы должны протаранить стадо, потом спустим чоппер, а когда я начну газовать, все ходячие попрут на звук, а значит, и на машину. Хорошо, если фургон сможет проехать сразу, а если нет? Если снова заглохнет? Я не заведу движок вручную, а ты сможешь! Вернёмся сейчас в Святилище — потеряем часа три, а то и четыре. Я отведу ходячих к Северной западне, там включу сирену. Вой будет такой, что мотора никто и не услышит. Потом я вернусь на базу, и мы все с этим покончим.  
  
      Выкладывая план, Карл поймал себя на мысли, что сирену, возможно, услышат не только ходячие, но риск казался оправданным.  
  
      — Нет, — Дуайт грубо схватил его за плечо и произнёс, сурово глядя в лицо: — Поезжай сразу в Святилище! Кто его знает, что ты там на базе найдёшь. Если мы все передохнем, вина будет только на мне — с мёртвых какой спрос? Скажешь, что я уводил ходячих, а ты сразу же вернулся. Но если он узнает правду…  
  
      Дуайт громко задышал, стараясь подавить новый приступ.  
  
      — Не узнает, — Карл хлопнул его по колену, — всё будет нормально.  
  


***

  
      Управлять чоппером было довольно просто — Дэрил давно его этому научил. Но из-за того, что ходячие не должны были отставать, ехать приходилось медленно. Карл отлично понимал — для тех, кто сейчас мог прятаться в лесу, он был лёгкой добычей. Парень уводит стадо от базы Спасителей — значит, он один из них, и убить его было бы единственным разумным решением для ребят из банды того голландского Робин Гуда.  
  
      Съехав с дороги на обочину, Карл почему-то вспомнил отца. Его жилистую фигуру, старую рыжую куртку, заросшее щетиной лицо и пронзительно-голубые глаза. Что бы сказал Рик, увидев его сейчас? Гордился бы им или посчитал бы предателем, начав, как всегда, винить себя во всех бедах и неудачах, что выпали на долю Карла?  
  
      То, что сказал бы Ниган, Карл знал наверняка. Ниган отдал приказ, а Карл его ослушался. Как бы он ни рисковал ради Спасителей, по голове его точно не погладят. Уверенный в себе на все сто Ниган никогда не стал бы заниматься самоанализом или разбором скрытых мотивов чужих поступков. Ослушался — значит, будешь наказан, — вот оно, простое правило Нигана, но при этом понятное и, как ни странно, устраивающее Карла намного больше, чем жалость, снисхождение или чрезмерная опека отца.  
  
      Карлу почему-то совсем не было страшно — он чувствовал опасность, но не настоящий страх. Карлу очень хотелось завершить начатое — увести ходячих подальше от базы. О том, что произойдёт дальше, он пока предпочитал не думать.  
  
      Он ехал по лесу всего полчаса, но уже порядком устал — управляться с мотоциклом тут было сложнее, чем на ровном шоссе. На пути то и дело попадались кусты или поломанные грозой деревья, которые приходилось объезжать, рискуя свалиться в опасной близости от мертвецов. Карл старался всё время быть начеку, но из-за рёва мотора и неполного обзора с трудом мог понять, не следят ли за ним, и далеко ли ещё до Северной ловушки. Его задачей было довести стадо до нужной точки, потом резко ускориться и, миновав глубокий ров, врубить сирену на приборной панели большущей фуры, припаркованной прямо за котлованом. Однажды они с Дуайтом уже делали это, но тогда стадо было куда меньше.  
  
      Смотреть назад Карл старался только по необходимости — нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то из мертвецов обогнал его или приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки. Но видеть их жуткие, разлагающиеся тела хотелось как можно реже. Впереди стада плелась женщина с болтающейся на сгнивших связках рукой. Её голова почти облысела, но кое-где из клочков уцелевшей кожи ещё торчали окрашенные в белый цвет волосы. Карл про себя назвал её Мэрилин. Рядом топал голый, обглоданный то ли зверьём, то ли ходячими мужчина — его Карл почему-то окрестил Тодом. Ещё несколько мертвецов, привлёкших его внимание среди всей толпы, так и остались безымянными. Только один тип без лица, который всё время норовил обогнать мотоцикл справа, последним получил прозвище — Чёртов Проныра.  
  
      Заметив, что стадо начало отставать, Карл остановился и крикнул, стараясь побудить их двигаться быстрее:  
  
      — Тод, Мэрилин, вы все, давай-давай, сюда!  
  
      Его распирало от странного желания громко, от души расхохотаться. Понимая, что это выглядело бы так, будто он свихнулся, Карл смог взять себя в руки.  
  
      — Живее, ребята, тут совсем близко! За мной, Чёртов Проныра!  
  
      Глядя на голодно рычащих и тянувших к нему руки мертвецов, Карл отлично понимал, что если чоппер завязнет во мху или заглохнет, он почти тут же станет одним из них.  
  
      Вдруг среди деревьев перед ним мелькнула и стремительно исчезла тень. Карл услышал хруст ломающихся веток и резко дал газу. Интуиция отчаянно сигналила: это чужак, он опасен. Теперь Карл быстро летел среди голых, покрытых мхом деревьев, рискуя перевернуться.  
  
      «Уехать отсюда как можно дальше, — лишь одна мысль пульсировала в голове. — Если это грёбаный снайпер, ещё есть шанс оторваться».  
  
      Когда он остановился в метре от шоссе, стадо было далеко позади. Карл не стал глушить мотор. Пытаясь отдышаться, он растерянно крутил головой, не представляя, что ему теперь делать — ехать обратно в лес, где затаился враг, или ждать, что ходячие сами выйдут на дорогу. То, что именно вонь стада и рёв чоппера спугнули того человека, Карл не сомневался. Ехать назад по шоссе тоже было опасно — если это кто-то из Лесных братьев, наверняка он умел неплохо лазить по деревьям. А с верхушки снять мотоциклиста, едущего по пустынной трассе, было проще простого. Расстояние, отделявшее Карла от точки, с которой до мертвяков долетел бы звук сирены, было ничтожно мало, но как далеко ходячие зайдут в лес, на что отвлекутся — он не мог просчитать этого заранее.  
  
      — Грёбаное дерьмо!  
  
      Он изо всех сил ударил кулаком по бензобаку.  
  
      Можно было врубить сирену на удачу — всё-таки большую часть стада он отвёл достаточно далеко от базы. При нужном направлении ветра звук долетит хотя бы до половины ходячих, но даже тогда на обратном пути Карл рисковал напороться на часть разложившейся толпы или того загадочного чужака — а то и чужаков.  
  
      — Эй ты, а ну слезь с мотоцикла и подними руки! — высокий и звонкий, словно колокольчик, голос окликнул его со спины.  
  
      Карл подумал, что это голос ребёнка — для взрослого он был неестественно чистым и тонким.  
  
      — Да, секунду, я слезаю… Уже слезаю… — Карл поёрзал на сидении, осторожно положив левую руку на рычаг сцепления.  
  
      Когда его нога легла на педаль, Карл газанул и мотоцикл сорвался с места. Он сразу же услышал выстрелы и, быстро сменив передачу, пригнулся как можно ниже к баку. Одна из пуль угодила в сидение, следующая обжигающе больно полоснула по левой ноге, и из рваной раны тут же потекла кровь. Карл думал лишь о том, как бы удержать педаль, несмотря на боль. На его счастье, стрелявший скоро угомонился, но в лесу он мог быть не один.  
  
      Отбившиеся от стада ходячие, попадавшиеся на пути, моментально дурели от запаха крови и отчаянно бросались под колёса мотоцикла, так что Карлу приходилось всё время уворачиваться, теряя последние силы. До базы было ещё далеко, а руки уже дрожали — сказывались усталость и потеря крови.  
  
      Неожиданно на дороге показался грузовик, стремительно мчащийся навстречу. Почти поравнявшись с Карлом, он остановился и передал условный сигнал фарами. Это был кто-то из Спасителей, но его машину Карл видел впервые. Подъехав ближе, он заглушил мотор и махнул водителю.  
  
      — Я Карл из Святилища! — крикнул он, когда рослый чернокожий парень открыл переднюю дверь и, спрыгнув на землю, быстро направился к чопперу.  
  
      — Я Сэм, — пробасил он, проигнорировав протянутую руку, — меня прислал Дуайт, он сейчас с нашими. Надо ехать.  
  
      — А мотоцикл? — Карл неловко встал, стараясь как можно меньше опираться на раненую ногу. — В лесу чужак, у него винтовка.  
  
      — Да пёс с ним, — заметив кровь, Сэм нехотя подставил ему плечо, — чоппер заберём завтра. Кому он тут нахрен нужен-то.  
  
      Когда Сэм помог Карлу влезть в кабину, тот спросил, кинув прощальный взгляд на мотоцикл, брошенный посреди дороги:  
  
      — Как там на базе, порядок?  
  
      Сэм покосился на него и ответил не сразу и с явной неохотой:  
  
      — Полный.  
  


***

  
      На базе Карла ждали две новости — хорошая и плохая. Хорошая заключалась в том, что Дуайт всё-таки успел предупредить бойцов. Из десяти человек серьёзно пострадал только один парень — его пришлось застрелить. Другого слегка контузило при взрыве, но в целом он был в порядке. Самого Дуайта быстро осмотрел местный врач и, поставив диагноз, — запущенный бронхит, — выдал таблетки.  
  
      Плохая новость заключалась в том, что Ниган каким-то образом узнал об их проблеме с ходячими и вместе со своими лучшими бойцами — Уэйдом, Бадом, Паулой и другими —прибыл на базу, чтобы лично проверить, как идут дела.  
  
      Со своей простреленной ногой и мертвецки бледной физиономией Карл меньше всего хотел попадаться ему на глаза, но прятаться было уже поздно. Когда машины и трейлер въехали в ворота, Карл лежал в лазарете — ему накладывали швы. Лазаретом они называли простой брезентовый навес, под крышу которого принесли бинты, спирт, хирургические инструменты и горячую воду.  
  
      Как только Карл увидел трейлер Нигана, его сердце болезненно сжалось, а ладони вспотели. Убежать, переждать в лесу, взять любую машину и рвануть в Александрию — проще и умнее в такой ситуации было бы пустить себе пулю в лоб. Он понимал, чем рискует, нарушая приказ, но адреналин погони испарился и уступил место предательскому страху. Карл с горечью вспомнил, что в какой-то момент даже искренне рассчитывал на поощрение, награду — а заработал, скорее всего, лишь поцелуй с раскалённым железом. Карл понятия не имел, каким будет наказание, но что его не избежать — знал наверняка, не особо рассчитывая на снисхождение.  
  
      Ниган появился из трейлера, как всегда сияющий и самодовольный. Его Люсиль, его крутая чёрная косуха, его кожаные перчатки, узкие штаны с кучей байкерских ремней, высокие армейские ботинки, вальяжная поза и неизменная улыбка — он выглядел как идеальный кино-злодей. Странное сочетание королевского пафоса и раздолбайства. Карл смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд — Ниган всё равно его заметит, так какой смысл оттягивать неизбежное.  
  
      Пока Ниган здоровался с Чендлером — как понял Карл, главным смотрителем базы, — местный врач закончил штопать его ногу, но велел оставаться на месте ещё какое-то время. Из-за потери крови могла закружиться голова, и доку не хотелось возиться с ним во второй раз, если Карл вдруг свалится и порвёт швы. Карл кивнул в ответ и остался сидеть на скрипучей раскладушке, искоса поглядывая в сторону трейлера. Время шло, а ничего страшного не происходило. Дуайта нигде не было видно, ребята с базы прибирались за воротами, складывая тела ходячих в большие кучи и сжигая, а Ниган спокойно беседовал с Чендлером и Бадом. Вонь от костров была просто омерзительной, но всё же именно этот запах успокаивал: он означал, что все мертвецы теперь по-настоящему мертвы.  
  
      В какой-то момент Карл уже решил, что ему повезло, — Ниган быстро осмотрит базу и, убедившись, что всё в порядке, уедет в Святилище или ещё куда по своим делам, а им с Дуайтом удастся вернуться обратно не замеченными, — но чуда не случилось. Хотя Дуайт и попросил ребят с базы никому не рассказывать об их с Карлом помощи, объяснив просьбу тем, что ради спасения базы пришлось нарушить приказ, Сэм — тот самый здоровяк, что подобрал Карла на шоссе, — подошёл к Нигану и, сказав что-то, указал в сторону лазарета. У Карла внутри вновь похолодело. Теперь Ниган со своей крокодильей ухмылкой смотрел прямо на него.  
  
      Глядя на то, как он, насвистывая, неторопливо идёт к навесу, Карл с тревогой вспомнил о Дуайте и почему-то представил лицо Шерри, напряжённое и наигранно дружелюбное, как тогда, на лестнице.  
  
      — Подумать только, какая встреча, Карл. — Ниган присел перед ним на корточки и внимательно взглянул в лицо с ласковой, восхищённой улыбкой. — Да ты просто, мать твою, герой дня! Нарушил приказ, чтобы спасти моих людей — твоих бывших врагов, между прочим, — какое самопожертвование. Жаль, я не могу повысить тебя в звании или наградить орденом, но, чёрт возьми, — он резко встал и театрально всплеснул руками, — как же ты прекрасен, бесстрашный мой мальчик!  
  
      Не зная, что сказать, Карл совершенно растерялся. Рик в подобных случаях начинал орать и отчитывать его, и Карл всегда мог возразить в ответ, тогда как Ниган никогда ни в чём не обвинял — он просто в своей манере констатировал факты, с которыми было трудно поспорить.  
  
      — Послушай, я… — не смея поднять голову, промямлил Карл, уткнувшись взглядом в свои колени.  
  
      — Ну разумеется! — Ниган тут же перебил его, громко хлопнув в ладоши. — Тебе очень жаль, что пришлось так поступить, но зато теперь все эти люди живы! Я просто уверен — нам есть, что обсудить!  
  
      Он быстро нагнулся и, схватив Карла за плечи, довольно грубо поволок к машинам.  
  
      — Дамы и господа со второй базы, прошу всех подойти ко мне! Сейчас у нас будет маленькое собрание. Много времени оно не займёт!  
  
      На площадке перед машинами Ниган оттолкнул Карла прочь, велев оставаться на месте. Пока остальные Спасители подтягивались к фургонам, явно не понимая, что происходит, Ниган принял от Бада биту и стал играючи размахивать ею, как клюшкой для гольфа, словно разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
  
      Приехавшие с Ниганом люди стояли чуть в стороне и со странными ухмылками наблюдали за происходящим. Оставшихся за воротами защитников базы, занимающихся кострами, тоже быстро загнали внутрь. Карл увидел, как Сэм выводит Дуайта из здания склада, и от души пожелал здоровяку гореть в аду. Он хорошо понимал, что намечающийся спектакль будет дан в их с Дуайтом честь. Плохое предчувствие угнетало, но больше всего пугала неизвестность.  
  
      — Давайте-ка встанем полукругом, как бойскауты, — когда все собрались, Ниган концом биты обозначил на земле невидимую черту, — я хочу хорошо видеть каждого. Смотреть в ваши глаза — это сейчас чертовски важно! Ведь мне предстоит непростое решение, и только так я смогу сделать правильный выбор.  
  
      Карл не понял, о каком выборе идёт речь, но на всякий случай встал ближе к Дуайту.  
  
      — Вы наверняка гадаете, зачем я собрал всех вас здесь? Своих преданных бойцов, отважных ребят с базы номер два, — бодрый голос и широкая улыбка Нигана никак не вязались с нервным подёргиванием пальцев правой руки. Карл видел такое лишь однажды, и в тот момент Ниган был просто в бешенстве. — Каждый из вас сейчас думает — провинились ли мы чем-нибудь, защищая от ходячих склады? Или он хочет наградить нас за расторопность? Что, мать его, происходит?!  
  
      Неожиданно Ниган высоко поднял биту и, замахнувшись, резко рассёк ею воздух. Хотя ничего особенного он не сделал, все стоящие полукругом Спасители напряглись, и Карл не был исключением. Он быстро взглянул на Дуайта, который стоял с совершенно серым лицом, отрешённо рассматривая носки ботинок.  
  
      — Так вот, кое-что действительно случилось, — медленно обходя строй, Ниган закинул Люсиль на плечо, — и для того, чтобы все вы поняли важность этого момента, я хочу рассказать одну сказку. Поучительную, надеюсь, в сказке ведь должна быть какая-то грёбаная мораль, иначе зачем она нужна, верно?!  
  
      Он не обращался к кому-то конкретно, но в ответ все немедленно закивали.  
  
      Ниган остановился и встал, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.  
  
      — В давние времена жил-был один король, очень могущественный и уважаемый, потому что устанавливал правильные законы и соблюдал их — люди всегда подчинялись власти, основанной на порядке, силе и справедливости. У короля был большой неприступный замок и прекрасная королева Люсиль, которая каждый год рожала ему много принцев. Может, не самых красивых и умных, зато чертовски сильных — слабые там не выживали. Король по-своему любил каждого из них, но больше всех — самого младшего и смышлёного. Он верил, что когда-нибудь именно этот мальчик, обретя достаточно опыта и сил, снесёт нахер ему башку и по праву займёт место на королевском троне!  
  
      Ниган замолчал и впервые взглянул на Карла, как никогда серьёзно и мрачно.  
  
      — Но вот однажды этот маленький принц нарушил установленные королём правила, и его поступок очень разозлил папочку. Он разозлил его до такой степени, что король был вынужден поступить вот так! — Ниган резко замахнулся и со всей силы ударил битой Моргана — одного из местных парней, который стоял к нему ближе всех. Морган тихо застонал и упал на колени, держась за плечо.  
  
      — И вот так!  
  
      Второй мощный удар пришёлся в живот человека, чьего имени Карл даже не успел узнать.  
  
      — Да-да, детишки, он был очень! Просто чертовски! Зол!  
  
      Пока Ниган сбивал парней с ног, словно кегли в боулинге, остальные стояли в каком-то странном оцепенении. Кроме свиста биты, жалобных воплей и глухих ударов, кругом царила гробовая тишина. Бойцы, прибывшие с Ниганом из Святилища, молча наблюдали, и на их лицах шокированный Карл не заметил ни тени сострадания — лишь некое подобие любопытства. Провинившиеся временно не были их товарищами, а значит, их наказание — просто зрелище, на которое стоило взглянуть. Самого Карла колотило нервной дрожью. Ему никого не было жаль, и страха за свою жизнь он тоже не испытывал, но то, что именно его действия стали причиной показательной расправы, не давало Карлу прийти в себя.  
  
      Когда стонущие от боли бедолаги остались корчиться на земле, весело скалящийся Ниган снова встал перед строем. Забрызганный кровью, он, тем не менее, по-своему излучал благодушие.  
  
      — Да, ребятки, король избил своих людей, возможно, даже очень ценных людей, которые были достойными бойцами! Он действительно это сделал! А знаете, почему?!  
  
      Окровавленной Люсиль он обвёл в воздухе полукруг.  
  
      — Потому что из-за их базы он чуть не лишился своего долбанутого наследника, хотели они того или нет. И если уж не этот сопляк, — он раздражённо ткнул в Карла битой, — то кто-то же должен понести наказание, потому что это, мать его, главный закон нашего ёбаного сказочного королевства!  
  
      Он сделал паузу и замер, точно актёр во время спектакля. Ниган смотрел на каждого, но никто из присутствующих не осмеливался поднять на него глаза.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь считает, что это справедливо? — голос Нигана звучал значительно мягче. Он больше не орал, но всеобщий страх, казалось, только усилился. — Эти люди правда заслужили наказание, или король впервые ошибся? Возможно, здесь есть кто-то, кто провинился по-настоящему?  
  
      Все молчали, а Карл с тревогой подумал о Дуайте. Если тот хоть чем-то выдаст себя, Ниган выбьет из него всё дерьмо, а Карл уж точно этого не хотел.  
  
      Словно прочитав его мысли, Ниган остановился напротив Карла и простоял так почти минуту. Глядя ему в глаза, Карл испытывал странное чувство — сожаление без раскаяния. Он понимал: всё это происходит лишь потому, что Ниган хочет донести до него какую-то мысль. Притянутые за уши слова о наследнике только прибавили Карлу новых врагов, и теперь всё зависело от того, станет ли он предателем виновного Дуайта или промолчит. Подчиниться правилам или сохранить некое подобие чести — что бы ни сделал Карл, большинство Спасителей будет ненавидеть его. Видимо, в этом и заключалось наказание — растеряв все бонусы, начинать зарабатывать авторитет с нуля.  
  
      Ниган вдруг приблизился и, грубо схватив Карла за подбородок, произнёс:  
  
      — Если нам не удастся найти настоящего виновника, может, мне стоит позволить ребятам отыграться на ком-то со стороны? Пусть пострадает чужак или, скажем, целый город? Как считаешь ты, убийца?!  
  
      Карл не мог не понять, куда клонит Ниган. Отец, сестра, Дэрил, Мишонн, люди из Александрии — лица вихрем пронеслись у него в голове. И любой из них может погибнуть из-за тощего парня с обожжённой физиономией и чокнутого старого психопата с битой. Рик никогда бы не предал никого из своих людей, вопрос был лишь в том, кто сейчас для Карла «свои», а кто «чужие». Вопрос, который разрывал на части его разум и сердце.  
  
      Ниган был теперь так близко, что Карл чувствовал его горячее влажное дыхание.  
  
      — Если кто и виноват, так это я, — понимая, что от его ответа зависит слишком многое, он старался сохранить хотя бы видимость уверенности.  
  
      Куртка Нигана снова пахла лосьоном, виски и чем-то ещё — возможно, бензином. Терпкий и одуряюще приятный запах. К горлу подкатил комок, но это был не страх — Карл вдруг совсем не к месту осознал нечто очень важное, то, к чему совершенно не был готов. Все его неясные страхи и смутные желания вдруг предстали перед ним с простой и неотвратимой очевидностью — он понял, что именно испытывал к Нигану, и поделать с этим ничего уже было нельзя.  
  
      — Прости, что нарушил приказ, — Карл до боли закусил губу, чтобы не разреветься перед ним, будто он обмочившийся сопляк.  
  
      — Ну конечно, — Ниган мягко улыбнулся, — ты же хотел как лучше.  
  
      Через секунду Карл ощутил резкий удар в челюсть. Потеряв равновесие из-за раненой ноги, он свалился на землю, после чего Ниган отвернулся, словно утратив интерес.  
  
      — Все свободны, дамы и господа, мы уезжаем, но ещё вернёмся! — беззаботно насвистывая, Ниган неспешно направился к фургону.  
  
      Провожая его взглядом, Карл не без труда приподнялся на локте. От крепкого удара и боли в ноге его слегка мутило, но Карл понимал — Ниган бил далеко не в полную силу, иначе челюсть точно пришлось бы вправлять. Теперь он должен узнать, куда поедет Ниган со своими головорезами, и Карл мысленно молился, чтобы их целью не стала Александрия.  
  
      — Карл, приберись тут до нашего возвращения!  
  
      Он вздрогнул, услышав собственное имя.  
  
      — И как скоро вас ждать? — осознавая, что может опять его разозлить, Карл всё же решил идти ва-банк.  
  
      Услышав вопрос, Ниган остановился, и Карл тут же поймал на себе напряжённый взгляд Дуайта. Секунды тянулись, как часы, Ниган будто целую вечность простоял к ним спиной в угрожающем молчании.  
  
      — Поторопись. — Он так и не обернулся. — Дуайт, едешь с нами.  
  
      Услышав приказ, тот машинально кивнул Карлу и пошёл вслед за Ниганом и Спасителями.  
  
      «До Александрии далеко, значит, с ними всё будет в порядке, но вот Дуайт…» — Карл бессильно завалился на спину.  
  
      Когда двор опустел, Карл всё ещё лежал на земле, глядя в потемневшее небо. Сумерки сгущались прямо на глазах, а лениво моросящий дождь грозил намочить одежду, а вместе с ней и бинты, но Карлу ни до чего не было дела. Подставляя лицо под холодную морось, он старался не думать о Нигане, забыть о Дуайте, и только чистый детский голос снайпера рефреном звучал в голове. Карл решил, что это всё же был не ребёнок, а очень молодая девушка вроде Энид. Ещё час назад он был готов застрелить её, не раздумывая, а теперь это казалось странным и нелепым. Карл представил Энид лежащей, как он сейчас, на пустынной дороге, только уже мертвую: большие глаза обращены к небу, руки раскинуты, одежда намокла. Рядом винтовка и сумка с чем-то съестным — с банановыми чипсами или орешками, что там ещё любят девчонки? Может, в ней даже лежала игрушка вроде той, что он подарил Мэри — зайчик или котёнок. Карл судорожно сглотнул. Сейчас он был даже рад тому, что не убил мелкую снайпершу, и, конечно, тому, что она не успела убить его.  
  
      К нему подошёл Сэм и, сев рядом, отхлебнул что-то из фляги.  
  
      — Когда Дуайт лежал под капельницей и попросил найти напарника на дороге, я уже знал, кто ты такой, — он сделал паузу и ещё раз приложился к горлышку.  
  
      Карл молча сел и огляделся, тряхнув мокрыми волосами. Сейчас ему ни о чём не хотелось говорить, тем более, с этим человеком.  
  
      — На той базе, ну, ты помнишь, ваши люди убили мою женщину. Твой отец или кто-то из друзей снёс ей голову железным ломом. Бетти и мухи бы не обидела. Она просто готовила еду, пыталась выжить, как и все.  
  
      Сэм тяжело вздохнул, но Карла рассказ совсем не тронул. Дуайт и те парни тоже были кому-то дороги.  
  
      — Я хотел… — Сэм явно пытался объясниться, но Карл больше не желал его слушать.  
  
      — Я знаю, чего ты хотел, Сэм! — Он резко обернулся и заорал, совершенно потеряв контроль: — Хотел отомстить, думал, Ниган порвёт нас с Дуайтом, но вышло так, что пострадали твои же товарищи! Хотя знаешь, задеть меня по-настоящему, пожалуй, получилось, потому что, в отличие от тебя, чужой боли я нихера не радуюсь! Теперь увечья этих парней всегда будут на моей совести. А ты просто живи дальше и лей сопли по своей дохлой подружке! Знаешь, почему она умерла?! Потому что была слабой и позволила себя убить! Девчонка с винтовкой на дороге — вот кто должен выжить, потому что она борется за себя, а значит, мать её, заслужила!  
  
      Карл встал и, не дожидаясь реакции Сэма, пошёл к складам, прихрамывая на левую ногу.  
  


***

  
      Карл сидел в одной из комнат склада и от нечего делать сворачивал просушенные бинты, помогая доку, которого местные уважительно называли мистер Джон. Этот маленький лысоватый человек с уставшими серыми глазами, определённо, нравился Карлу больше остальных обитателей базы. Избитые парни получили болеутоляющее и валялись в отключке на железных койках. Рядом стояли капельницы, в большой коробке на подоконнике лежали лекарства, вата, какие-то инструменты и пачки шприцев. В комнате ощутимо пахло спиртом — возможно, потому что мистер Джон регулярно прикладывался к бутылке, стоявшей на его рабочем столе.  
  
      — Как они? — Карл кивнул на койки и взглянул на дока, толкущего какие-то таблетки в маленькой керамической ступке.  
  
      — Жить будут, — сказал мистер Джон, не отрываясь от работы. — Ты ведь из Александрии, верно?  
  
      Карл уже перестал удивляться — видимо, информация среди Спасителей распространялось быстро.  
  
      — Да, — он кивнул.  
  
      — И как у них там с медикаментами? — Док отложил ступку и наконец-то поднял глаза.  
  
      — Думаю, как и везде. — Карл пожал плечами. — Дениз писала список того, что нужно достать, и ребята всё это находили.  
  
      Он подумал, как это странно, что добродушную и застенчивую Дениз убил именно Дуайт. И вот теперь, когда его судьба так волновала Карла, мистер Джон напомнил о ней.  
  
      — Эта Дениз, она хороший врач?  
  
      — Была, — Карл вздохнул. — Мой напарник убил её. Выстрелил в голову из арбалета.  
  
      Мистер Джон наморщил лоб, силясь припомнить, о ком идёт речь.  
  
      — Тот самый, с пневмонией?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Что ж, не повезло. — Мистер Джон тяжело поднялся и, подойдя к Карлу, легко хлопнул по плечу. — Ты поспал бы, что ли. Спасибо за помощь, дальше я уже сам. И это, возьми из коробки мазь — зелёная такая, в жестяной банке, — нанеси на ушиб, а то синяк потом недели две будет цвести.  
  
      — Да пускай, — Карл только отмахнулся, — с такой дырой в черепе мою рожу уже ничем не испортить.  
  
      Лицо мистера Джона стало серьёзным. Он сложил руки на груди и спросил, почему-то покосившись на дверь.  
  
      — Может, тебя осмотреть?  
  
      — Нет, не стоит, спасибо, — Карл благодарно улыбнулся, машинально поправив повязку. — Томас из Святилища говорит, что там всё в норме.  
  
      — Ну, как знаешь, — док рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      Темноту за окном прорезал свет фар, и Карл подумал, что это наверняка приехал Ниган со своими парнями. Вообще-то, по его расчётам, Нигану следовало появиться гораздо раньше. Не то чтобы Карл его ждал, просто оказаться забытым на чёртовой базе на ночь или даже несколько дней ему не хотелось.  
  
      — Похоже, это за тобой. — Док подошёл к окну и прислушался.  
  
      — Надеюсь. — Карл встал и натянул шляпу. — Бывайте, мистер Джон. Спасибо, что зашили меня.  
  
      — Пустяки, — он быстро пожал протянутую руку, — надеюсь, скоро заживёт. Мазь точно не нужна?  
  
      Карл мотнул головой и как можно быстрее направился к выходу.

 

***

Он вышел во двор и сразу заметил трейлер Нигана. Так как других машин поблизости не наблюдалось, Карл подумал, что приехал он специально за ним. Это льстило, но и немного пугало, потому что Карл понятия не имел, что сейчас творилось в голове у этого психа.  
  
      — Давай-ка прокатимся. — Ниган опустил стекло и поманил пальцем.  
  
      Карл не заметил и следа от его обычной самодовольной улыбки. Ниган выглядел собранным и сосредоточенным.  
  
      Карл открыл дверь и, поднявшись по ступенькам, осторожно опустился на широкое сидение, служившее чем-то вроде кровати. Он слышал, что иногда Ниган со своими ребятами проводил в пути довольно много времени — наличие трейлера, оборудованного всем, чем нужно, значительно облегчало путешествие по близлежащим штатам. Карл хорошо знал этот трейлер, потому что когда-то дом на колёсах принадлежал Дэйлу, которого он всё ещё помнил.  
  
      Машина тронулась с места. Проезжая мимо ворот, Карл взглянул в окно: несмотря на дождь, костры из трупов всё ещё тлели, и от них поднимался удушливый серый дым. Дорога была полностью свободна, и он подумал, что в этом есть и их с Дуайтом заслуга. То, что ещё вчера Карл хотел быть героем, мечтал произвести впечатление на Спасителей, заработать среди них авторитет, сейчас казалось нелепым ребячеством. Глупое ранение, подставленный напарник, растерянное стадо и упущенный снайпер — Карл чувствовал себя щенком, которого ткнули носом в собственное дерьмо. Теперь он понимал, что значит опустошение. Нет ничего — ни боли, ни страха, только оглушённость и какое-то странное, не похожее ни на что желание чувствовать себя живым.  
  
      Часа через два Ниган заглушил мотор. Они остановились на шоссе, когда до Святилища оставалась примерно половина пути. Хотя Карл не знал, каковы планы Нигана на его счёт, он был даже рад остановке. Что бы ни произошло дальше, гнетущее молчание между ними точно исчезнет. За всю поездку Ниган не проронил ни слова. Он словно находился за невидимой плотной стеной, которая напрягала Карла до такой степени, что он предпочёл бы снова отхватить по морде, лишь бы не сидеть вот так, разглядывая его спину и ожидая хотя бы намёка на шанс получить прощение.  
  
      Когда Ниган поднялся и подошёл к нему, Карл тоже встал и неожиданно для самого себя сделал то, чего вообще не планировал — бросился к нему и торопливо обнял. Прижавшись щекой к его куртке, Карл был готов ко всему — к грубому толчку, насмешке, — но Ниган взял его за подбородок и, приподняв голову, осторожно провёл ладонью вдоль распухшей скулы. Кожаные перчатки приятно холодили лицо.  
  
      — Болит?  
  
      — Ерунда, — пробормотал Карл, и только тогда испытал неловкость за свой необузданный порыв. — Тем, кого ты отделал битой, явно хуже. Я разочаровал тебя?  
  
      Он хотел снова спрятать лицо, но Ниган ему не позволил.  
  
      — Ты меня разозлил, — сейчас он говорил серьёзно, не рисуясь и не играя, — выкинешь такое ещё раз…  
  
      Карл уже знал продолжение фразы, потому что слышал её неоднократно.  
  
      — Отрежешь яйца Рика и заставишь меня их съесть, — он нехотя перебил, — я помню.  
  
      — Способный ученик, — Ниган невольно усмехнулся и вновь погладил его по щеке.  
  
      От прикосновений Карла охватило волнение: он хотел, чтобы Ниган трогал его вот так — осторожно и ласково, — пусть и в чёртовых перчатках, сейчас даже они вызывали какой-то особый трепет.  
  
      — Когда ты избивал тех парней, представлял на их месте меня? — зажмурившись, Карл потёрся щекой о его руку.  
  
      — Нет, иначе я бы их убил, — он улыбнулся, продолжая почти невесомо водить пальцем по распухшей скуле. — Да, я сурово обошёлся со своими людьми, но не стоит жалеть их. Урок был полезен для всех. Лучше прими ответственность и больше не строй из себя героя.  
  
       — Потому что я слабак и легко могу помереть? — Карл тяжело вздохнул, словно придя в себя. — Я думал, хотя бы ты не считаешь меня размазнёй.  
  
      Горькая досада, точно укол в сердце, вернула его из радужных грёз в реальность.  
  
      — Помереть может любой, даже самый сильный, если не будет думать башкой, — Ниган крепче сжал подбородок Карла и сказал, напряжённо глядя ему в лицо: — И именно потому, что ты не жалкий слабак, как твои ровесники, хнычущие о старой жизни, школьной халяве и проёбанном выпускном, я не хочу, чтобы ты волочил собственные кишки вдоль обочины. Я уже порядком вложился в тебя, чтобы так бездарно просрать, не находишь?  
  
      — Значит, я всё-таки нужен тебе, — Карл упрямо дёрнул щекой и плотнее прижался к его бёдрам своими.  
  
      — Скорее, я тебе, — довольно хмыкнул Ниган.  
  
      От его близости Карл быстро завёлся и был уверен, что это взаимно, но Нигану нравилось с ним играть. Обычно он выжидал, пока Карл сам не сделает первый шаг, всегда оставляя возможность дать заднюю.  
  
      — Но ты же хочешь воспитать своего убийцу? — Карл медленно перевёл взгляд на его губы.  
  
      Он ужасно хотел выглядеть соблазнительно, хотя понимал, что Нигана его неуклюжие попытки скорее смешили, чем распаляли — всё же для него Карл оставался сопляком, строившим из себя крутого мужика.  
  
      — Слишком много возни, — Ниган небрежно кивнул в сторону кабины, — вон Люсиль, в бардачке лежит нож — вперёд, мальчик. Но я не обещаю, что это будет легко.  
  
      Ниган лукаво подмигнул и, откинув назад сильно отросшие волосы Карла, осторожно снял повязку с пустой глазницы.  
  
      Карла тут же прошила дрожь, от которой сладко заныло в паху.  
  
      — Есть способ получше…  
  
      Забыв про боль в ноге, он поднялся на носках и сначала неуверенно, а затем жадно и горячо стал целовать губы Нигана. Когда тот ответил на поцелуй, сердце Карла колотилось так, что казалось, его слышно. Правой рукой Карл нащупал большой твёрдый член Нигана и принялся быстро водить по нему ладонью прямо через штаны.  
  
      — Какой? — оторвавшись от его губ, Ниган торопливо скинул куртку. — Затрахать меня до смерти?  
  
      Карл сам стянул с него футболку и зашвырнул куда-то в угол. Он беспорядочно оглаживал ладонями его торс и плечи.  
  
      — Ты же не против такой смерти? — Карл рассеяно улыбнулся, рывком расстёгивая пуговицы своей рубашки.  
  
      Ниган прижал его к себе и нежно обвёл языком кожу вокруг зияющего провала, а затем дразняще медленно облизал его неровные края и наконец проник кончиком внутрь, заставив Карла тихо простонать от наслаждения.  
  
      — Уверен, тебе будет больно. — Ниган продолжал ласкать глазницу, пока Карл, почти не дыша, напряжённо вцепился в его запястье.  
  
      — Ну, не так… — он пытался выпалить это скороговоркой, но получилось скомкано, — как тем… кого ты… отделал битой. Надеюсь.  
  
      — Нет, — Ниган нагнулся и, стянув с Карла штаны, легко толкнул его на кровать, — надеюсь.  
   
      Лёжа на узкой, застеленной пледами кровати, они целовались, как безумные, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Полностью отдавшись губам Нигана, Карл едва успевал дышать. Теперь он был голым, а Ниган только наполовину, и это почему-то заводило. Карл давно мечтал раздеть его сам — с футболкой и перчатками это получилось, и теперь он надеялся продвинуться дальше.  
  
      — Я могу кончить от одних поцелуев…  
  
      Раскрасневшийся Карл откинул голову назад, быстро смахнув со лба длинные пряди волос. Он снова потрогал член Нигана сквозь плотную грубоватую ткань, и это было сумасшедшее ощущение. Если бы он хоть раз выкинул нечто подобное в присутствии других Спасителей, что бы сделал Ниган? Наверняка просто расхохотался бы и сказал, что Карл перегрелся на солнце. Смутить Нигана было невозможно — только заинтересовать или разозлить.  
  
      — Тогда терпи, ковбой, — Ниган улыбнулся в ответ и словно невзначай лизнул нижнюю губу Карла, — вообще-то, мы только начали. Хотя многого от тебя, малыш, я не ожидаю.  
  
      Карл хотел было ответить, что, учитывая почтенный возраст Нигана, на затяжной секс-марафон тоже лучше не рассчитывать, но новый горячий поцелуй стёр его намерение. Карл торопливо оглаживал член и мошонку Нигана, а мысли витали где-то далеко. Он представлял, как Ниган, стоя перед строем, — безупречный в своей косухе, кожаных перчатках и штанах с шипованными ремнями, — закинув Люсиль на плечо, приказывает отсосать ему. Карл видел себя, медленно опускающегося перед ним на колени, и знал, что в этот момент как минимум тридцать пар глаз, затаив дыхание, следит за каждым его движением.  
  
      Ведомый фантазией, он прервал поцелуй и, быстро скользнув вниз, принялся ласкать языком живот Нигана. Его горячая, солоноватая на вкус кожа казалась такой же плотной и упругой, как ткань под ладонями Карла. От пупка к паху уходила тёмная борозда жёстких курчавых волос, касаться которых губами было почему-то особенно приятно.  
  
      — Я хочу расстегнуть твои брюки, можно?  
  
      Твёрдый, выпирающий из штанов член никак не давал ему покоя. Карл с наслаждением потёрся щекой о ширинку — в его воображении тот Карл, что стоял перед строем, сделал то же самое.  
  
      — Можно. — Ниган знакомым уверенным движением запустил пальцы в его волосы, собирая их в кулак. — Спорим, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь?  
  
      Карл быстро расстегнул молнию.  
  
      — Спорим, ты думаешь о том же?  
  
      Рывком оттянув штаны, он наконец обхватил член рукой. Совершенно позабыв про ноющую челюсть, Карл стал сосать, старательно и исступлённо. Бёдра Нигана едва ощутимо дёрнулись, а рука на затылке Карла мягко задавала нужный темп.  
  
      Представляя, что всё это происходит перед строем Спасителей, Карл быстро ласкал себя свободной рукой. В его фантазиях все они были шокированы — лица знакомых бойцов брезгливо кривились, и Карла это бешено заводило, потому что, в отличие от баранов Нигана, он знал, что произойдёт дальше.  
  
      Рот Карла был заполнен слюной с солоноватым привкусом смазки. Судя по тяжёлому дыханию Нигана, у него впервые всё получалось, как надо, и от этого буквально сносило крышу.  
  
      — О да, убийца! Трахать тебя в рот, чёрт возьми, просто охрененно! — выпалил Ниган то ли с насмешкой, то ли всерьёз.  
  
      — Ага, я же способный ученик…  
  
      Карл облизал тёмную поджатую мошонку и усмехнулся. Ему хотелось понять, как далеко Ниган позволит ему зайти, насколько сильно доверяет.  
  
      — Скорее, я хороший учитель, — хрипло выдохнул Ниган, — если, конечно, у тебя нет кого-то другого.  
  
      Карл промолчал, но шутка про другого ему не понравилась. Отстранившись, он сел и, стараясь не опираться на перебинтованную ногу, продолжил стягивать с лежащего Нигана штаны. Тот наблюдал за ним, быстро водя рукой по члену.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты раздвинул ноги пошире, это возможно? — шёпотом спросил Карл, когда возня с брюками была окончена.  
  
      Ниган выполнил просьбу, не моргнув и глазом. Карл быстро занял место у него между ног и, заставив его согнуть их в коленях, продолжил облизывать мошонку, пока Ниган дрочил себе. Слыша его сбивчивое, тяжёлое дыхание, Карл всё время хотел спуститься ниже, скользнуть языком так глубоко, чтобы коснуться самого чувствительного, по-настоящему интимного места, скрытого от других. Думая о том, что, возможно, никто и никогда этого не делал, Карл дрожал и терял терпение, но сказать о таком было ужасно неловко. Наконец, обхватив руками бёдра Нигана, Карл всё же попытался осторожно развести ягодицы. Сердце его едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Карл почти решил, что сделает это сейчас или никогда, как вдруг услышал насмешливый голос Нигана:  
  
      — Господи, ковбой, неужели ты хочешь трахнуть меня в зад? Лишить анальной невинности, мать его, взрослого мужика?! — судя по тону, ему явно было весело. — Карл-Карл, какой же ты коварный сукин сын!  
  
      Щёки Карла вспыхнули. Резко отшатнувшись, он хотел было встать, но смеющийся Ниган крепко сжал его запястье. Он сел на кровати и, рывком притянув Карла, одним махом опрокинул на спину.  
  
      — Ну так что же ты ответишь мне, мальчик? — он навалился сверху и стал жадно целовать Карла, почти впечатав в матрас. — Ты просто полон сюрпризов, но знаешь, что? Когда-нибудь, когда станешь крутым серийником, я, пожалуй, дам тебе себя отыметь.  
  
      — Вообще-то, я хотел вовсе не этого. — Упирающийся в бедро крепкий стояк Нигана придал Карлу уверенности. — Но если уж ты пообещал…  
  
      Представив его на четвереньках, Карл почувствовал, как яйца буквально свело от напряжения. Словно уловив это, Ниган слез с него и лёг рядом, торопливо оглаживая большими тёплыми ладонями. Давая понять, что уже готов, Карл согнул ноги и позволил ему вставить сразу два пальца, обильно смоченных слюной.  
  
      — Как оно, ковбой?  
  
      Ниган явно старался не причинять ему боли, но, ощутив дискомфорт, Карл невольно огрызнулся:  
  
      — Вообще-то, у тебя был шанс узнать, как оно, что же ты его упустил?  
  
      Он снова пытался представить себя перед строем, только теперь Ниган его трахал. Хотя ощущения было трудно назвать приятными, нечто волнующее в этом определённо было.  
  
      — Тихо-тихо, расслабься, мальчик. — Ниган приблизился и осторожно провёл языком по краю пустой глазницы. — А если я сделаю так?  
  
      Даже мимолётное прикосновение Нигана к глазнице действовало на Карла, словно какой-то афродизиак. Он прижался к Нигану, подставляя лицо его губам. Не прекращая ласкать огрубевшие края глазницы, Ниган быстро пошарил под подушкой и достал презервативы. Карл подумал, что надевать резинку снова придётся ему, но на этот раз Ниган решил сделать всё сам.  
  
      — Так чего же ты хотел, убийца? — Он взял Карла под коленями и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. — Лизать мою дырку так же, как я делаю это с твоей здесь?  
  
      Вставляя член, он снова коснулся языком края провала. Карл чувствовал жжение внизу, но боль уже не была такой острой, как в их первый раз.  
  
      — Типа того… — выдохнул он шёпотом, стараясь не выталкивать член.  
  
      Ниган трахал его осторожно, едва проникая внутрь, но когда Карлу удалось наконец расслабиться, толчки стали увереннее и жёстче, и это начало странным образом заводить. Приятные ощущения на входе, жаркие торопливые поцелуи и игры с глазницей — Карл и не заметил, как опять возбудился. Нестерпимо хотелось ласкать свой член, и он быстро обхватил его.  
  
      — В следующий раз можешь не спрашивать. — Ниган приподнялся и, опустив ноги Карла, перевернул его на живот.  
  
      Снова почувствовав внутри себя член, Карл тут же прогнулся и резко дёрнулся бёдрами навстречу. Теперь они трахались по-настоящему, быстро и яростно, точно животные. Карл опять увидел перекошенные лица Спасителей. Стоя на четвереньках со спущенными до лодыжек штанами, он знал, что в сапоге спрятан длинный узкий нож. Знал только он, но не Ниган и остальные.  
  
      — А следующий… раз… будет? — с трудом выдохнул Карл. От быстрых ритмичных толчков ему сносило крышу. Дрочить себе в такой позе было почти невозможно, но этого уже и не требовалось.  
  
      — А то как же. — Ниган сжал в кулак его волосы и потянул на себя.  
  
      Карл хотел продолжать, хотел чувствовать его крепкий большой член так глубоко, как это вообще возможно. Ниган беспорядочно скользил ладонью по его плечам и вытянутой шее.  
  
      Карл пытался представить лицо Нигана — сосредоточенное, раскрасневшееся, влажное от пота. Его глаза наверняка были закрыты, а значит, выпал хороший шанс изогнуться и выхватить нож. Убить Нигана в такой момент на виду у всех, навсегда покончить со своей глупой влюблённостью и неудержимым влечением, растоптать доверие и ужалить, как змея, исподтишка — этого ли он желал на самом деле?  
  
      Карл дёрнулся и, резко отстранившись, перевернулся на спину. Нависая над ним, Ниган горячо целовал его лицо, шею и ключицы. Карл дрожал, слушая стук собственного сердца, и едва не задохнулся, когда, обхватив оба члена, Ниган стал быстро двигать рукой, помогая кончить им обоим.  
  
      — Смотри на меня… — простонал Карл, чувствуя приближение разрядки. — Хочу, чтобы ты видел моё лицо.  
  
      Картинки в голове рассыпались, как перевёрнутый паззл. Ни Спасителей, ни ножа больше не существовало — лишь они двое, потные, обезумевшие, сплетённые телами на кровати в трейлере давно погибшего старика.  
   
      Они кончили почти одновременно. Карл так и не понял, выполнил ли Ниган его просьбу, потому что от пронзившего его удовольствия сам зажмурился и ни черта уже не видел. Несколько секунд пронеслись яркой вспышкой, а после ничего — только приятная усталость и осознание, что это было обалденно хорошо. Какое-то время оба молчали, приходя в себя.  
  
      — Мне кажется, я люблю тебя. — Судорожно стиснув пальцами его большую ладонь, Карл тяжело дышал, глядя в потолок.  
  
      — Ты сейчас что-то сказал, убийца? — Ниган повернул голову и с усмешкой уставился на его профиль.  
  
      — Да, старый кретин, и ты это слышал! — Карл резко отдёрнул руку и, сердито сопя, лёг к нему спиной.  
  
      — Нет, Карл, — не переставая улыбаться, Ниган слегка потрепал его по волосам, — нихрена я не слышал.  
  
      Решив, что на сегодня с него хватит Нигана с его насмешками, Карл с головой накрылся пледом и вскоре провалился в сон.  
  


***

  
      Он проснулся от сильного металлического стука. Что-то или кто-то долбил по обшивке трейлера. Сообразив, что это ходячий, Карл выругался и накрыл голову подушкой, но проклятый шум всё равно мешал заснуть. Карл резко сел и, рывком скинув плед, посмотрел на крепко спящего Нигана.  
  
      — Твою же мать, — Карл хмыкнул и взглянул в окно.  
  
      В ярком свете луны он увидел нескольких ходячих, уныло бредущих из леса в сторону трейлера. Тот, кто сотрясал стены, должно быть, учуял запах людей, а издаваемый им шум привлёк остальных. Карл быстро осмотрел трейлер, соображая, чем бы прибить мертвецов, пока их не стало слишком много. Его взгляд упал на Люсиль, и идея воспользоваться ею показалась Карлу заманчивой.  
  
      — Даже не вздумай тискать мою девочку без разрешения, — голос Нигана вовсе не показался ему сонным.  
  
      Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Карл бы удивился, но талант Ниган угадывать его мысли был давно отработанным трюком.  
  
      — Говоришь, прямо как её папаша, — обернувшись, Карл невольно улыбнулся. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь?  
  
      — Карл-Карл, — неопределённо усмехнувшись, Ниган встал и, сунув ноги в ботинки, неторопливо пошёл за Люсиль, — и всё-то тебе надо знать.  
  
      Взяв биту, он привычным жестом закинул её на плечо.  
  
      — Не скучай, убийца, — он сверкнул коронной улыбкой, — мы быстро вернёмся.  
  
      — Так без штанов и пойдёшь? — оглядывая его с ног до головы, Карл скептично приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Так и пойду, — довольное лицо Нигана ничуть не изменилось, — стыдиться мне явно нечего. Даже если там дамы, мой член вряд ли их смутит или заинтересует.  
  
      Карл почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Одежда — какая-никакая, но защита. Он вообще не понимал, зачем Нигану эта идиотская бравада.  
  
      — Не представляю, кого твоё болтающееся хозяйство вообще может заинтересовать, — он недовольно скривился, подражая его интонации, — или смутить.  
  
      — Ого, ковбой, — Ниган хохотнул, по обыкновению, раскачиваясь на месте, — думаешь, твой стояк понравится им больше?  
  
      Он приоткрыл дверь трейлера, и оттуда сразу же донеслось рычание, а затем потянуло смрадом.  
  
      — Намекаешь, что если не заткнусь, выкинешь меня на улицу без оружия? — Карл старался выглядеть невозмутимо.  
  
      Даже если угроза не просто блеф, Ниган всё равно сделает то, что задумал, — так какой смысл дёргаться?  
  
      — Предупреждаю, — улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.  
  
      Карл поднялся с кровати и подобрал с пола брюки и куртку Нигана.  
  
      — Оденься, — он спокойно протянул ему вещи, — ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то из ходячих тебя ранил или укусил.  
  
      С минуту Ниган внимательно смотрел на него, а после захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом одного из мертвяков. Снаружи тут же послышались громкие толчки и скрип обглоданных костяшек по металлической обшивке.  
  
      — Я прощаю тебя за вчерашнее, Карл. — Он принял одежду свободной рукой. — Вижу, урок насчёт глупого риска ты всё же усвоил.  
  
      — Подержать? — Стоя к нему почти вплотную, Карл кивнул на биту. Ему захотелось провести ладонью по груди Нигана, по крепким, напряжённым мышцам, но момент был не самый подходящий.  
  
      — Если хочешь.  
  
      Он опустил Люсиль и Карл взял биту, невольно коснувшись его пальцев.  
  
      — Дуайта ты тоже простил? — Карл почему-то отвёл взгляд.  
  
      В ответ Ниган хмыкнул и, накинув на плечи косуху, стал надевать штаны.  
  
      — А я уж боялся, что ты никогда не спросишь. — Он торопливо застегнул молнию и сунул руки в рукава.  
  
      — Теперь мне бояться, что ты никогда не ответишь? — Карл с досадой сжал кулак.  
  
      Едва взглянув на него, Ниган забрал Люсиль и, распахнув дверь, вышел наружу, резко отпихнув ногой попытавшегося напасть мертвеца.  
  
      Оставшись один, Карл вспомнил про нож в бардачке. Он быстро оделся и метнулся к водительскому месту. На мгновение его взгляд задержался на ключе зажигания, торчащем из приборной доски.  
  
      «Подать несколько длинных сигналов и нахрен укатить отсюда», — это была первая мысль, мелькнувшая в голове. Он знал, что остатки громадного стада всё ещё бродили где-то неподалеку. Ходячие бы точно услышали гудки, и тогда Нигану пришлось бы несладко. Один, ночью, оставленный чёрт знает где, как долго бы он протянул?  
  
      Карл взял нож и пошёл на выход.  
  
      Снаружи Ниган явно веселился. Карлу всегда казалось, что размахивать битой и проламывать черепа — неважно, мёртвым или живым, — ему просто нравилось. Некоторым людям жестокость доставляла не меньшее удовольствие, чем секс, и Ниган точно был из их числа. Сейчас было неважно, как он выглядит — дорога пуста и зрителей нет, но Ниган всё равно острил и самодовольно улыбался, оставаясь самим собой.  
  
      Карл резко вскинул руку и вонзил лезвие в глаз какой-то полуразложившейся старухи, пытавшейся схватить его за шею. Раздался хруст, и внутри её черепа что-то мерзко хлюпнуло. Карл подумал, что наверняка с таким же звуком пуля вошла в его голову.  
  
      — Решил помочь мне, убийца? — Ниган весело подмигнул Карлу и цокнул языком. — Чёрт возьми, какой же это кайф — наблюдать тебя за работой, малыш!  
  
      Он с размаху разнёс череп прущего на него дохлого парня.  
  
      — Ага, — Карл огляделся, — только, смотрю, ты и без меня хорошо управился.  
  
      Подающих признаки жизни поблизости больше не было. У трейлера валялось десять ходячих, девять из которых Ниган умертвил всего за несколько минут.  
  
      — Меньше возиться надо было. — Подойдя, он легко толкнул Карла кулаком в плечо. — Нашёл мои ключи?  
  
      — Увидел, — он усмехнулся.  
  
      — И-и? — Ниган разглядывал его, не скрывая иронии. — Неужели в твоей жаждущей мести душе ничего не шевельнулось? Ты ведь мог уехать, ковбой, так почему остался?  
  
      Глядя в его глаза, Карл всё ещё улыбался — ему всегда нравилась эта игра, и Ниган, по-видимому, тоже находил её забавной.  
  
      — Я же не  _само_ убийца, — он хмыкнул, безразлично пожав плечами. — Спасители нашли бы меня и освежевали даже раньше, чем трейлер проехал бы блокпосты.  
  
      — Но мысли-то были? — Ниган постучал пальцем по виску.  
  
      — Мысли были. — Карл кивнул.  
  
      — Ты же моя радость! — обхватив его за плечи, Ниган притянул Карла к себе и с чувством поцеловал в макушку. — Правильно, убийца, нужно иметь терпение. Когда-нибудь я совершу ошибку, и тут придёт он — твой звёздный час. А пока ты ещё не готов, учись, мальчик, учись и наблюдай. Со временем все те мрази, что вытирали о тебя ноги, станут лизать твои грязные башмаки, а ты ещё будешь прикидывать — подставлять ли им задницу для поцелуев или порешить нахрен, потому что не стоит доверять никому, кроме себя. Настоящий серийный убийца, Карл, всегда одиночка. И чёрт меня возьми, если я не сделаю из тебя крутого головореза!  
  
      Он повёл Карла к трейлеру, всё так же обнимая за плечи одной рукой.  
  
      — Вот же чёрт, да я, похоже, весь в дерьме, — он посмотрел на свою куртку, испачканную кровью и мозгами. — Надо бы сходить в душ и поспать хоть часок до рассвета.  
  
      — Мой напарник, — нехотя напомнил Карл, — что ты с ним сделал?  
  
      — О, — Ниган распахнул дверь трейлера и втолкнул туда Карла, — неужели я так и не сказал тебе? Друг важней всего, верно?  
  
      — А это плохо? — Войдя внутрь, Карл немного насторожился.  
  
      — Нет, что ты, — Ниган одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, — дружба прекрасна, мой мальчик. Как думаешь, мы с тобой тоже могли бы подружиться?  
  
      Ниган смотрел так, что было сложно понять, шутит он или говорит всерьёз.  
  
      — А тебе нужны друзья? — Карл наморщил лоб. — Знаешь, после того, что ты сделал с нашими ребятами, сомневаюсь, что у нас бы получилось.  
  
      — Я не сказал «нужны», я спросил, могли бы или нет. И даже после того, как я убил тех бедолаг, разве мы плохо с тобой ладим, Карл? Дуайт тоже убивал ваших людей, так в чём же разница? Ты так о нём печёшься, словно вы, мать вашу, родные братья. Разве не удивительно?  
  
      Он склонил голову набок, и Карл увидел кончик его языка, появившийся между зубами. Эта новая игра Карлу не нравилась.  
  
      — Что ты с ним сделал, просто ответь на вопрос, — пристально глядя Нигану в глаза, он опять нахмурился.  
  
      — Нет, — тот нагнулся к его лицу, — сначала ты ответь на мой. В чём разница между Дуайтом и мной? Для тебя мы оба злодеи, но о нём ты беспокоишься, а меня хотел бросить подыхать на дороге? А ведь я по-своему забочусь о тебе, Карл, воспитываю из тебя крутого убийцу, можно сказать, публично назвал своим преемником. А что сделал грёбаный Дуайт, кроме того, что подставил твою задницу?  
  
      — Не знаю, — Карл буркнул, отводя взгляд в сторону, — с тобой у нас совсем другие отношения.  
  
      — Это какие же? Я тебя умоляю, только не говори больше, что любишь меня, а то я, чего доброго, расхнычусь от жалости, — Ниган закатил глаза.  
  
      — Неважно, — Карл понял, что покраснел, и разозлился ещё больше.  
  
      — Вот и не забивай себе голову всякой ненужной хернёй, — ткнув пальцем ему в грудь, Ниган развернулся и направился к встроенной в салон душевой кабине.  
  
      Карл чувствовал себя так, словно его втоптали в грязь. Его грызли стыд и злость. Он злился на себя, потому что сболтнул глупость, и на Нигана, потому что тот указал на это так прямо и безжалостно. Любовь — чушь, в которую сейчас было трудно поверить даже самому Карлу. Все его так называемые чувства — просто бушующие гормоны и желание выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции — страх, сомнения и утрату близких людей.  
  
      — Твой дружок жив, — Ниган прихватил из шкафа полотенце и неторопливо расстегнул штаны, — я понизил его, временно. Так что напарника у тебя пока не будет, или приставлю к тебе кого-то другого, я ещё не решил.  
  
      Когда он скрылся за дверью, Карл с облегчением вздохнул и устало опустился на кровать. Вскоре он услышал шум воды и мелодию, которую часто насвистывал Ниган. Стянув одежду, Карл залез под плед и, свернувшись калачиком, попытался заснуть. Сделать это было трудно: в голове всё время крутились неприятные мысли. Утешало лишь то, что Дуайт жив и, скорее всего, невредим.  
  
      Когда Ниган вернулся, Карл притворился спящим. Говорить ему больше не хотелось, да и сказать было нечего. Ниган сел на кровать, и до Карла долетел свежий запах шампуня и знакомого морского лосьона. Карл любил этот запах, поэтому его сердце непроизвольно сжалось.  
  
      — Делаешь вид, что спишь? — Ниган лёг и, придвинувшись, обнял его со спины.  
  
      Карл промолчал, лишь кивнув в ответ.  
  
      — Вот и правильно.  
  
      Его волосы и щетина были мокрыми и холодными, но от распаренного тела исходило приятное тепло. Чувствуя ровное дыхание Нигана на затылке, Карл невольно зажмурился. Ему нестерпимо захотелось повернуть голову и найти его губы своими, но Карл почему-то медлил и просто лежал, боясь пошевелиться. От того, что Ниган так запросто и естественно обнял его, всё прежнее раздражение Карла вдруг испарилось, уступив место чувствам иного рода.  
  
      — Если станет тяжело, скажи, я уберу с тебя руку, — Ниган шепнул на ухо, отчего по шее Карла пробежали мурашки.  
  
      — Не станет, — Карл наконец повернул голову, — всё в порядке.  
  
      Ниган осторожно развернул его к себе и стал целовать, нежно поглаживая края глазницы. Когда наполовину вставший член Нигана упёрся в бедро, Карл понял, что снова хочет его. Быстро шаря под подушкой в поисках смазки, он закинул ногу на поясницу Нигана, и тот правильно понял намёк.  
  
      Сначала он просто вставил пальцы, пока Карл жадно целовал его, стараясь расслабиться. Он хотел представить на месте Нигана кого-то другого, но все образы расплывались, не успевая оформиться — возможно, потому что никто другой в постели Карлу был не нужен. Запах Нигана, его уверенные движения, напряжённые мышцы, его губы, мягкие и горячие, — всё, чего он хотел. Карл невольно поймал себя на мысли, что его жёнам, вообще-то, повезло — будь на месте Нигана плешивый и тощий Саймон, у которого вечно воняло изо рта, этим дамочкам точно было бы не до оргазмов.  
  
      Когда боль почти утихла, Карл сначала осторожно подался бёдрами навстречу его пальцам. Ниган убрал руку и, прижав Карла спиной к себе, стал трахать. Он ласкал член Карла, его губы быстро и почти невесомо скользили по шее и плечам. Карл сбивчиво дышал. Судорожно хватая воздух, он ощущал сумасшедшее возбуждение, какое не испытывал, даже когда дрочил себе. Как только толчки участились, Карл повернул голову назад, насколько это было возможно, и тут же почувствовал язык Нигана у себя во рту. Несколько мощных движений бёдрами заставили Карла сдавленно застонать. Он понял, что вот-вот кончит, но изо всех сил пытался оттянуть разрядку.  
  
      — Дерьмо, я не хочу так быстро… Сделай что-нибудь! — Карл и сам осознавал, что уже поздно.  
  
      Когда сперма брызнула ему на живот, он несколько раз судорожно дёрнулся, до боли закусив губу.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, мальчик, — Ниган торопливо поцеловал его в висок, — я тоже почти у цели.  
  
      Он вынул член и быстро кончил, помогая себе рукой.  
  
      — Как ты, ковбой? — Откинувшись на спину, Ниган легко тронул его за плечо.  
  
      Вместо ответа Карл повернулся и, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, уснул.  
  


***

  
      Утром его разбудил Ниган. Он уже был одет и выглядел свежим и бодрым, как человек, выпивший целый термос крепкого кофе.  
  
      — Подъём, ковбой! — Первым делом он указал Карлу на часы. — Уже почти половина восьмого, рация сдохла, так что утренняя дрочка отменяется, надо ехать в Святилище.  
  
      — Что, даже не перекусим? — Карл потёр заспанные глаза и кивнул на кухонный шкаф. — На верхней полке раньше был кофе, хлопья и, кажется, слегка просроченные консервы.  
  
      — Охрененный завтрак чемпиона, — Ниган подошёл к шкафу над раковиной и, достав оттуда пачку хлопьев, швырнул её Карлу, — вот только консервы я бы на твоём месте есть не стал, если, конечно, не хочешь обосраться.  
  
      — Да нормальные они, — ответил Карл, застёгивая штаны, — мы все их пробовали, никто не умер.  
  
      — Месяц назад? — Ниган многозначительно приподнял бровь.  
  
      — А, чёрт, — он сам удивился, что с их последней поездки с группой отца прошло уже так много времени, — да, пожалуй, их стоит выбросить.  
  
      Ниган молча взял наполовину пустую кофеварку и две кружки, затем поставил всё это на стол.  
  
      — На кофе в постель ты, надеюсь, не рассчитывал. — Он жестом велел Карлу сесть напротив себя.  
  
      — Угу, от тебя дождёшься. — Карл накинул рубашку прямо на голое тело, сунув майку в задний карман джинсов.  
  
      Он взял чашку и высыпал в неё хлопья. Так как сухого молока не оказалось, пришлось грызть их как чипсы, загребая в ладонь.  
  
      — Ты удивил меня вчера, — заводя эту тему, Карл и сам понимал, что во время завтрака она слегка неуместна, но вопрос почему-то до сих пор не давал ему покоя.  
  
      — О да, Карл, я обожаю удивлять, — Ниган кивнул на биту, — Люсиль это тоже любит. Видел бы ты, сколько удивлённых лиц мы отделали всмятку.  
  
      — Ты правда позволил бы мне себя облизать? — Карл взглянул на него с интересом.  
  
      — А почему нет? — Ниган пожал плечами. — Для меня в сексе вообще нет никаких запретов. Даже если бы ты оказался таким извращенцем, что попросил бы поднатужиться и навалить кучу дерьма тебе на грудь, я бы так и сделал.  
  
      — Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть, — Карл невольно рассмеялся.  
  
      — Надо было просыпаться раньше, — он лукаво подмигнул, — а то я все свои запасы уже в очко спустил. Боюсь, до ужина порадовать тебя мне будет нечем.  
  
      — Это потому, что ты чёртов эгоист.  
  
      Зачерпнув горсть хлопьев, Карл не без удовольствия отправил их в рот. Кофе уже давно остыл, но пить его всё равно было приятно.  
  
      — Серьёзно?  
  
      — Ну да, — Карл кивнул, — кстати, ты вроде против принуждения. Типа, изнасилование и всё такое.  
  
      — Я не против, ковбой, — он снова взглянул на часы, жестом показывая Карлу, что пора вернуть ему оставленную про запас сигарету, — мне это просто не интересно. Добиться от человека своего можно и более изощрёнными способами.  
  
      — А инцест? — Карл торопливо полез в карман, опасаясь, что помял сигарету, потому что совсем забыл о заначке.  
  
      На счастье Карла, сигарета не пострадала и даже каким-то чудом не намокла, так что её удалось достаточно легко раскурить. Он скривился от едкого дыма и машинально протянул сигарету Нигану.  
  
      — Господи, Карл, только не говори, что тебя заводят мысли о члене Рика! Уж лучше бы это были сиськи твоей покойной мамаши.  
  
      Несколько раз затянувшись, Ниган стряхнул пепел прямо на пол.  
  
      — Нет, конечно. Просто инцест как раз то, чего я не понимаю. — Карл с омерзением вспомнил о диком старике и его грязном выводке.  
  
      Оглядевшись по сторонам, он почему-то подумал, что в трейлере хорошо бы как следует прибраться, но мысль о том, что в вещах Абрахама, Рика и Дэрила будет рыться кто-то из Спасителей, показалась Карлу кощунственной.  
  
      — Инцест хорош, когда у тебя есть куча симпатичных сестрёнок или сексапильная мамаша-нимфоманка. — Ниган сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку. — А у меня был брат, который ссался в постель аж до выпускного, и полоумный дед. Ни к одному из них, как ты понимаешь, у меня не возникало влечения. Можно сказать, не повезло мне с роднёй.  
  
      — Думаешь, жёны правда тебя любят? — зачем-то спросил Карл, особо не рассчитывая на откровенность.  
  
      — Конечно. — Ниган кивнул и внимательно уставился на Карла. — Они меня обожают и делают всё, что от них требуется.  
  
      Другого ответа Карл и не ждал.  
  
      — А от меня, значит, требуется стать серийным убийцей? — он старался не отводить взгляда, хотя это было не так-то просто.  
  
      — В том числе. Вообще-то, ты уже убийца, только пока не вполне это осознаёшь.  
  
      — Я тебе нравлюсь, ну, в том самом смысле? — Карл всё-таки опустил голову.  
  
      Он был уверен, что за вопросом тут же последует насмешка или очередная отповедь на тему «не забивай себе голову хернёй», но Ниган не сказал ни того, ни другого.  
  
      — Да, ковбой, разумеется, ты мне нравишься, — он самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Потому что я тоже Ниган, а ты самовлюблённая скотина? — не выдержал Карл, снова глядя ему в лицо.  
  
      Ниган хрипло рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
      — Карл-Карл, и когда это ты успел стать мудрым, как буддийский монах?  
  
      — Просто я хорошо тебя знаю, вот и всё. — От его прикосновения Карл сердито поёжился, словно ему было неприятно.  
  
      — Ладно, кунг-фу панда, — Ниган встал из-за стола, — уже почти восемь, папочке пора возвращаться к детишкам.  
  
      Он уже уселся на водительское место, когда кто-то несколько раз постучал в дверь трейлера. Для ходячего стук был слишком осмысленным, и Карл сразу подумал, что это кто-то из Спасителей.  
  
      Ниган выглянул в окно и открыл дверь.  
  
      — Арат, — он жестом пригласил девчонку войти, — как мило, что ты нас нашла.  
  
      — Прости, Ниган, — поднимаясь по ступенькам, она явно испытывала неловкость, — Саймон велел тебя разыскать. Наши волнуются, говорят, не выходишь на связь. Мы поехали на базу, а тут смотрю — твой трейлер…  
  
      Заметив Карла за столом в расстёгнутой рубашке и босиком, она замолчала и уставилась на него, буквально прожигая глазами.  
  
      — Карл, поздоровайся с девушкой, — Ниган хмыкнул и снова обратился к Арат: — Кофе не хочешь?  
  
      Она рассеянно кивнула и, подойдя к столу, села напротив Карла.  
  
      — Молодец, что постучала, — произнёс он с улыбкой, когда Ниган, забрав её рацию, вышел на улицу переговорить с Саймоном, — а то вдруг ситуация оказалась бы неловкой.  
  
      — В твоих слюнявых мечтах, урод, — её губы презрительно скривились.  
  
      В ответ Карл лишь заметил, нарочито медленно застёгивая рубашку:  
  
      — У всех нас есть слюнявые мечты, Арат, просто у кого-то они сбываются, а кому-то не светит.  
  
      Она замахнулась, точно собиралась отвесить оплеуху, но тут дверь открылась, и в трейлере опять появился Ниган.  
  
      — И какого хрена ты ждёшь, ковбой? — он явно был чем-то раздражён. — Дуй за руль, мы едем в Святилище. А ты, Арат, вместе с Максом поезжай ко второй базе. Там наш чоппер на дороге. Пригонишь его домой, пока на нём кто-нибудь не укатил.  
  
      Щёки Арат вспыхнули от злости.  
  
      — Что такое, дорогуша? — нагнувшись к ней, Ниган нахмурился. — Ты же умеешь его водить, разве нет?  
  
      — Упс, она не умеет, — глядя на расстроенную Арат, Карл скорчил опечаленную физиономию.  
  
      Она явно была в бешенстве, но упрямо молчала, кусая губы. Карл понимал, что со стороны Нигана их стычка выглядела глупой разборкой одноклассников, но ему было плевать.  
  
      — Знаешь, это проще, чем бездумно палить людям в головы, попробуй — уверен, у тебя не сразу, но получится. Ты же не совсем тупая. — Карл поднялся и пошёл к рулю. — Или совсем?  
  
      — Отвали, козёл! — процедила она сквозь зубы, крепко сжимая приклад автомата.  
  
      — Что тут у нас, дуэль? — провожая его взглядом, Ниган присвистнул. — Не хочешь к нему в напарники, Арат? В принципе, ты даже можешь убить его исподтишка, а я, в случае чего, буду знать, кто именно это сделал. Что скажешь?  
  
      — У меня и в мыслях не было никого убивать. — Она нервно дёрнула плечами.  
  
      — Вот и чудно, — Ниган кивнул на дверь, — свободна.  
  
      Когда она ушла, Ниган сел рядом с Карлом и, вальяжно развалившись, закинул ногу на приборную доску. Карл включил зажигание и, выжав сцепление, дал газу.  
  
      — Про напарника ты же не серьёзно? — спросил он, пока трейлер быстро катил по пустому шоссе.  
  
      Карл неожиданно заметил, что листья на деревьях пожелтели, как это часто бывает во время засухи. «Что не так с этим лесом?» — Рик бы точно сказал что-то подобное. Невольно подумав об отце, Карл почему-то усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ещё один друг тебе не помешает. — Ниган не смотрел на лес, он полулежал с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову на спинку сидения.  
  
      — Мне кажется, я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, — сначала Карл и не думал говорить об этом, но слова вырвались сами-собой, и отступать было поздно. — В прошлом у меня уже был друг, чем-то похожий на неё.  
  
      Он попытался вспомнить лицо Рона, но так и не смог. В памяти остались лишь глаза — водянистые и бледно-голубые.  
  
      — О нет, ковбой, сопливая история о маленьких педиках — вовсе не то, что мне сейчас нужно. — Ниган оторвал голову от спинки и недовольно спустил на пол ногу. — Его, конечно же, сожрали мертвецы или случайно пристрелили, а ты был безутешен. Карл-Карл, как же меня задолбали грёбаные одинаковые истории.  
  
      Он рассеяно взглянул в окно, разминая затёкшую шею.  
  
      — Ничего такого между нами не было, — Карл пожал плечами, — мы даже ссорились из-за девушки. Вернее, это он её ко мне ревновал и жутко бесился.  
  
      — Что, горячая была штучка? — Ниган с улыбкой пихнул его кулаком в плечо.  
  
      — Она хороший человек. — Карл кивнул.  
  
      Рассказ о поцелуе с Энид показался ему не уместным. Карл вообще не планировал упоминать о ней, поэтому осёкся. В разговорах с Ниганом молчать про тех, кто дорог, было безопаснее.  
  
      — Так говорят или когда у девчонки совсем не на что взглянуть, или когда это родственница, стоять на которую у тебя, как бы, не должно. Речь точно не о малютке Джудит, выходит, барышня-то была так себе, — Ниган самодовольно усмехнулся, словно внешность неведомой девушки из прошлого Карла имела для него хоть какое-то значение.  
  
      — А может, дело не в ней? — Карл резко обернулся.  
  
      Он всегда считал Энид красивой и даже по-своему сексуальной — в конце концов, она ни в чём не уступала многочисленным жёнам Нигана, и целовалась с Карлом уж точно не из страха за свою жизнь.  
  
      — Чёрт меня возьми, вот это взгляд! — оценив его реакцию, Ниган весело прищёлкнул языком. — Прости, приятель, я и забыл, что ты у нас любишь тех, кто постарше.  
  
      — Вообще-то, не особо и люблю, — недовольно хмыкнув, он снова уставился на дорогу, — просто однажды пошёл на эксперимент.  
  
      — И всё никак не остановишься, да? — Нигану явно было весело, а вот Карл разозлился.  
  
      — А ничего, что я хотел говорить вовсе не о тебе? — скосив на него взгляд, Карл нахмурился. — Ты вообще можешь думать о ком-то, кроме себя?  
  
      — Ну разумеется, да. — Ниган изобразил серьёзную мину. — Так как он умер? Расскажи, может, я даже расплачусь, кто знает.  
  
      Он развернулся и, облокотившись о приборную доску, внимательно уставился на Карла, подперев голову кулаком.  
  
      — Мишонн его убила, — едва взглянув на него, Карл раздражённо дёрнул плечом, — разрубила катаной почти пополам. Он собирался выстрелить в Рика, но пуля случайно попала мне в голову. Ты ведь хотел узнать, как это произошло? Вот я и рассказал.  
  
      Карл замолчал, силясь вспомнить, зачем вообще начал этот разговор.  
  
      — Выходит, так ты лишился глаза? — Ниган задумчиво почесал подбородок. — И за что твой дружок так невзлюбил Рика? Шериф что, тоже имел виды на ту вашу горячую бабёнку?  
  
      — Сдурел? — Карл решил, что ослышался. — Ей семнадцать.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Ниган иронично приподнял бровь, отчего Карл едва не покраснел.  
  
      — Прикинь, — он поспешил отвернуться, — не все люди такие, как ты.  
  
      В ответ Ниган лишь усмехнулся, отвернувшись к окну.  
  
      — Да, мальчик, и я, чёрт возьми, это знаю, — он потянулся, лениво погладив рукоятку Люсиль. — И что же ему всё-таки сделал твой папаша?  
  
      — Убил его отца и переспал с матерью, — отчеканил Карл, не задумываясь.  
  
      Несколько месяцев назад он и не думал обвинять отца в случившемся. Увидев смерть матери и брата, Рон съехал с катушек — такого объяснения было довольно. Тот мужик бил свою жену, а значит, отец должен был поставить его на место — и поставил. Люди в Александрии жили в выдуманном мире, и Рик просто открыл им глаза на правду. Вудбери управлял чокнутый маньяк, и группа Рика освободила всех. Каннибалы из Терминуса вообще не имели права на жизнь. Перечислять можно было бесконечно. О том, что итогом всех этих вмешательств были смерти и разрушения, Карл никогда раньше не задумывался. Что бы стало с Александрией, если бы не та дерзкая вылазка на базу Спасителей? Морган ведь предупреждал — насилие породит насилие. Никто даже не знал, сколько у Нигана людей на самом деле. Но Рик снова решил всё сам, упрямо действуя по собственному плану.  
  
      — Вау! — голос Нигана прервал ход его мыслей. — Карл, ты мне что, «Гамлета» пересказываешь?  
  
      Карл тяжело вздохнул и спросил, нехотя оторвав взгляд от шоссе:  
  
      — Не скажешь, кто выдал нас с Дуайтом?  
  
      — Ты же у нас потомственный коп, — выпрямив спину, Ниган прищурился, — вот и ищи того, кому выгодно.  
  
      Быстро прокручивая в голове вчерашний день, Карл почему-то подумал о Шерри. Их разговор на лестнице, особенно его конец, подозрительно напоминал напутствие. «Ты не лидер, пока не заслужишь их уважение» — она словно знала, что впереди у Карла будет шанс отличиться. Нет, Шерри точно поджидала его на лестнице не просто так — это было ясно, но говорить о своих подозрениях Нигану Карл почему-то не стал.  
  
      — Не представляю, кому в Святилище вообще есть до меня дело.  
  
      Ниган посмотрел в окно, шутливо помахав одинокому ходячему, уныло бредущему вдоль обочины.  
  
      — Как думаешь, ковбой, многие ли хотят занять твоё место? — он обернулся.  
  
      — Без понятия, — Карл пожал плечами, — не уверен, что таскать за тобой биту — такая уж большая привилегия.  
  
      — А как насчёт  _моего_  места? — он всё ещё улыбался, но только губами. Взгляд Нигана казался серьёзным. — Оно-то, вроде, получше.  
  
      — Только не она, — Карл невольно усмехнулся, не заметив, что фактически проболтался. — Саймон, может, Бад, кто-то из твоей элиты. Эти, наверное, могли бы, но я для них никакой не конкурент — пустое место, как и Дуайт.  
  
      — Думаешь, всё о нём знаешь? — Ниган встал и, взявшись за руль, дал понять, что дальше поведёт трейлер сам.  
  
      Уступая ему водительское сиденье, Карл не был удивлен — впереди их ждал один из блокпостов Спасителей. Видимо, Ниган хотел свернуть и поговорить с кем-то из своих людей.  
  
      — Всё о другом человеке знать нельзя. — Он скрестил руки на груди и низко надвинул шляпу. — Чужая душа — потёмки, слышал?  
  
      — Ага, — Ниган кивнул, — и в душе Шерри темно, как у ниггера в заднице. В следующий раз имей это в виду.  
  
      Взглянув на него, Карл промолчал. Спрашивая себя, чего же всё-таки хотела Шерри, он подумал, что Дуайт вполне мог рассказать ей про стадо, которое прошляпил. Кроме бывшей жены он плотно общался только с Карлом, и вряд ли кто-то другой был в курсе дела.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё доверяешь мне? — Карл снова почувствовал себя неуверенно.  
  
      — Да, — заметив на встречной грузовик из Королевства, Ниган посигналил ему фарами, — пока что.  
  
      — И это всё, никаких проверок? — Карл опустил голову. Если цель Шерри была в том, чтобы посеять в Нигане подозрение, значит, эта женщина далеко не глупа. — Не хочешь спросить, например, о чём мы говорили с отцом в Александрии?  
  
      На лице Нигана появилась знакомая хищная усмешка.  
  
      — Не вижу смысла в расспросах. То, что Рик затевает революцию, мне и без тебя понятно, а о деталях ты явно предпочёл бы не знать.  
  
      Он был прав. Даже если бы Рик начал выкладывать очередной рискованный план, Карл просто не стал бы слушать. Знать подобные вещи он больше не имел права.  
  
      — У них ничего не получится, — подумав об отце и своих друзьях, Карл до боли сжал кулаки. — Надо быть идиотом, чтобы теперь пойти на такое. Надеюсь, отец понимает это, несмотря на всё своё упрямство.  
  
      Карл хотел, чтобы победил отец, хотел, чтобы Ниган уважал Рика и заплатил за смерть их товарищей, но понимал, что развязывать войну ещё слишком рано. Словно прочитав его мысли, Ниган обернулся и осторожно дотронулся до его лица.  
  
      — Не раскисай, ковбой, — он с улыбкой потрепал Карла по щеке. — Поживём — увидим. Может, их план окажется гениальным.  
  
      Карл кивнул и принуждённо улыбнулся, хотя больше всего в этот момент ему хотелось разреветься от ощущения гнетущей, тупой безысходности.  
  
      Впереди показался блокпост и Ниган сбавил скорость. Не желая никого видеть, Карл пошёл в салон и, завалившись на кровать, уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
      Рик и Ниган — Карл отчётливо понимал, что в глубине души не желал смерти ни одному из них, но никакое примирение сторон было невозможно. Карл знал, что никогда не вернётся в Александрию, даже если Рик каким-то чудом одержит верх — дальше их с отцом пути разойдутся навсегда. И если при этом получится увести с собой и Нигана, Карла это целиком устроит. Ниган, даже такой, какой есть — непредсказуемый и жестокий — был нужен ему, чтобы стать сильным. Рик никогда бы не смог этого понять.  
  
      Но Карл уже сделал свой выбор.


End file.
